Magic: The Gathering
Summary Magic: The Gathering (MTG; also known as Magic) is a trading card game created by Richard Garfield and first published in 1993 by Wizards of the Coast. The majority of Magic's story is set on the plane of Dominaria, and can be broken down into several distinct time periods each detailed in certain sets. Dominia was the general name of the set of infinite planes that make up the Multiverse where the stories of the Magic: The Gathering occur. According to an "Ask Wizards" article from 2007, the term 'Dominia' is no longer being used to define the Magic: The Gathering Multiverse. Each plane is a universe. However, many gameplayers confuse the term 'plane' to a planet when, in fact, it is the entire universe where that certain planet is located. This is because the name of the universe/plane is similar to the name of the main/primary planet. However, it must be noted that the planes of the Multiverse vary significantly in size and structure, ranging from something the size of a room to something at least the size of a galaxy (Dominaria) or single planets (Phyrexia, Mirrodin) or a series of layered disks with a veritable edge to the world (Theros) and even an endless expanse of sky with floating continents (Serra's Realm). There is no single law of physics guiding all of the planes. Each is unique. As a consequence, destroying one of them does not necessarily yield Universe level or even Galaxy level power in the conventional sense. It should also be noted that, unlike natural planes, artificial planes created by planeswalkers are inherently unstable and given enough time will eventually collapse. Power of the Verse Magic: The Gathering is an extremely powerful verse, with each plane containing various staple fantasy creatures like humans, elves, dragons, merfolk, and the like all existing together, although more abstract and otherworldly entities can be encountered as well. Between the planes exists the space housing the Multiverse itself, known as the Blind Eternities, where the mana-consuming Eldrazi, beings capable of devouring entire planes, reside. Other planes are practically embodiments of powerful beings with an inherent connection to that plane, such as with Yawgmoth and his plane of Phyrexia. However, Magic's true power potential lies with those characters known as Planeswalkers... individuals born with the Planeswalker "Spark", enabling them to travel across the Multiverse to other planes. Many Planeswalkers existed prior to a Multiverse-spanning event known as "The Mending", which fundamentally changed the nature of the Planeswalker Spark, depowering the Planeswalkers that endured the event along with all of those that would follow afterward. It was these "Oldwalkers", those that lived before the Mending, who were the most powerful among them. These old-style Planeswalkers had powers comparable to most gods: they could travel to other planes with no more than a moment's concentration, they could take on any appearance they desired (though most chose to look the same as they did when they ascended), they would not age or die of natural causes, no longer needed to eat or sleep, and in a few cases, created their own artificial planes and lived there to practically be worshiped as gods. The verse is definitely one of the strongest gaming franchises out there, to be sure. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: ConsumingFire Opponents: Neutral: Characters Planeswalkers *Nicol Bolas *Ajani Goldmane *Liliana Vess *Gideon Jura *Chandra Nalaar *Jace Beleren *Nissa Revane *Garruk Wildspeaker *Elspeth Tirel *Sarkhan Vol *Ugin *Sorin Markov *Tezzeret *Ral Zarek *Dack Fayden *Kaya *Koth of the Hammer *Kiora *Xenagos *Vraska *Nahiri *Ob Nixilis *Teferi *Urza *Freyalise *Leshrac Other Characters *Yawgmoth *Emrakul *Ulamog *Kozilek *Avacyn Category:Verse Category:Magic: The Gathering